Royal Rendezvous
by dreamweaver99
Summary: For those who have read my story "For the Love of a Woman" and wanted to read a sasuhina 'love scene' then here it is! This is an old citrus I wrote for my fic but decided to upload it separately. Read it if you'd like and review if you want to, enjoy!


They both walked inside the castle close together, holding each other. When they got inside they reluctantly separated from their warm embrace and prepared to go their separate ways. But Sasuke didn't want to let her go; he didn't want it to end. The young prince wanted to hold her and make her forget her worries, to show her how much he loved her.

Before Hinata could escape, he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her again. She laid her head on his chest and could feel his heartbeat through his tunic. It seemed like it would explode from how hard it pulsed.

He stroked her hair and slid his hand down her back as he whispered her name. She looked up into his eyes as he bent his head downward to kiss her. His lips were so soft and warm.

His tongue tasted her lips making her moan lowly. He licked her lips again and she opened her mouth slightly, granting him access. His tongue teased hers and made its way deeper inside of her mouth. He seemed to want to taste every part that he could reach.

Sasuke moaned. She tasted so sweet; he wanted to ravish her, but knew he had to take it slow. Still this was torture for him. She had her arms at her sides and seemed to be unsure of what to do. Should she respond or resist? She knew what she wanted to do and what she needed to do but didn't know what to choose.

He continued to tickle her tongue with his, and she finally made her decision. Tentatively she wrapped her arms around him and started to wrestle her tongue against his, sucking at it gently. He allowed her access to his mouth and she felt slightly heady at his unique taste.

He pulled away from her, panting slightly, and looked at her flushed face. She looked up at him realizing that she **had** to finish this before it got too far. "Sasuke, I want to be with you forever, but we **have** to stop this" she whispered.

He gave a low moan of protest and pulled her to him again. He kissed her once more, this time with more passion, more desperation, as if he was trying to convince her not to fight this. His hands found her waist and pulled her closer. She gasped when she felt his manhood pressing against her.

His lips left hers and moved to her neck licking, sucking, and nipping slightly. She moaned while her hands dove into his hair. He kissed up her neck and licked the shell of her ear. She ground her hips against his in response.

Her entire body felt like it was on fire. She wanted to give him the same sensations. She began to kiss his neck, licking and nipping the way he had, and nibbled his earlobe. Sasuke groaned, placing his hands on her hips to pull her body even closer to him, trying to be one with her.

She pulled away and he let out a small groan. His eyes looked so full of lust, so hungry for her. "Do you **want** to stop?" He asked and she blushed while shaking her head. "Then take my hand and come with me. **Trust** me." He told her while holding his hand out for her to grab. Feeling her hand slip into his, fitting perfectly, he led them to his bedroom urgently.

As soon as their privacy was secured he started undressing her, only stopping when she was nude before him. He pulled her into a warm embrace as he kissed her lips gently, smothering her neck with sweet kisses. His lips lingered on a sensitive area on her neck and he nipped at it, marking her, while his hands caressed her softly all over. His ministrations left her breathless and her body trembling in anticipation.

His hands moved tantalizingly slow towards her bosom. When he reached the underside of her breasts he gently cupped them and began caressing them with feather light touches, softly pinching her hardened peaks, making her breath hitch and moan from the feeling. Hearing her sounds of pleasure only motivated him more to please her. Soon his lips and tongue joined his hands in lavishing her luscious bosom with attention, licking and kissing her rosy buds as he massaged them.

As he focused on her breasts, she focused on getting him out of his robes. Although it was difficult to do so when his efforts caused her to pant and moan. It was hard to think past breathing and the feelings he was invoking in her. Her face was flushed with arousal as she was finally able to get rid of his shirt and admire the display of muscles rippling across his upper body, tracing his scars gently as she went along making him close his eyes in awe of the tender affection and the arousing feel of her hands touching his body.

She felt as if she were ablaze and that the flames within her would swallow her whole any moment now. She wasn't sure how long she could take this sweet torture of his, but she knew it wouldn't be long until he took her higher. So with renewed vigor she was able to get her lover down to his undergarments before he gently laid her down on the bed.

He stared at her lustfully as admiration and love smoldered in his eyes. His body was incredibly aroused and his heart thundered in his chest at the sight of her stunning angelic form. She was the only woman to affect the aloof prince so much. Her exotic beauty was extremely rare and he knew he was blessed to have her. She made him mad with lust and passion just thinking about her, but can you blame him? After all, having the most beautiful woman the world has ever known as your lover is truly something spectacular.

"You… are so… incredible. I need you." He whispered hoarsely into her ear, inflaming her with his heated words.

Once he said that he rained kisses down the valley of her breasts to her navel and kept going lower and lower until he reached her dripping womanhood. He gave her a devilish grin before disappearing from her line of vision.

Giving a tingling kiss to her moist lips, he dove into her opening with his tongue. He gave her teasing licks to her entrance and around her jewel. His talented tongue tasted her in ways that had her crying out to the heavens in pleasure. Soon he added his long and powerful fingers to the mix. His amazing digits massaged her inner walls, pressing lightly against them as he suckled her button feverishly.

The world around her swam as she was engulfed in wave after wave of ecstasy. Not long after, she lost herself to an orgasm that blew her mind. Her love ravenously lapped up as much of her honey as he could, much like a man dying of thirst, while his fingers were coated with the sweet nectar.

He closed his eyes and nursed his fingers clean, savoring the taste of her juices in front of her flushed form. "You taste divine," he commented after having sipped all of the liquid away, "Did you enjoy it?"

She could only blush a deeper shade of red after witnessing her love's antics. She watched him hungrily through hooded eyes as she nodded to answer her partner's question.

"Good. Then I know you'll like this next part as much as I will," he said naughtily as he kissed her tenderly on the lips.

He finally removed his underwear, revealing his proud member begging for a warm entrance. Lifting her up, he sat her on his lap with her legs straddling his hips before he laid himself down on the bed. Grabbing hold of her hips eagerly, he slowly began to ease himself inside her heated core. He let out a deep groan while she moaned out loudly as he embedded himself into her warm haven. Sasuke savored the feeling of being fully inside of her. Then he began to lift her up slowly until only his tip remained before pulling her back down on him, plunging himself back inside with a slow and steady rhythm.

She moved in time with him, rising as he would pull his hips back and then coming down to meet his upward thrusts. He would go deeper with each thrust as she would bury him again and again within her body. All either one of them could focus on were the sensations it created in their bodies, leaving them breathless and gasping for more. With each deliciously new pump the fire would burn hotter in her belly as he filled her so wonderfully over and over again, causing her to cry out his name loudly each time.

Sasuke watched her with undisguised need as she rode him towards nirvana. Her flushed expression, eyes closed and brows knitted as she concentrated on the feel of him connected so deeply to her, made his body heat with uncontrolled desire. Hinata bit her bottom lip to quell her cries of ecstasy but they would not be contained. She painted such a lovely and erotic picture for him that he could not remain lying down. He had to touch her, feel her, kiss her, taste her, and love her in everyway. Sasuke rose up so they met chest to chest as he ravished her breasts, neck and face in fervent kisses and nips, taking her mouth in a frenzied kiss to show his unbelievable satisfaction.

As their pleasure heightened, the pace became quick and rough. It seemed they weren't moving fast enough, pumping hard enough, or going deep enough to satisfy themselves as they teetered on the edge of release. It was so overwhelming, their fulfillment, that they could never truly deny themselves this rapture again. They finally reached the zenith of their coupling as they fell into bliss together, calling each other's names for the world to hear as they did.

Both were panting harshly trying to catch their breath as they regained their senses. Relishing their climax, he kissed her deeply then covered up with the sheets as she laid on his chest, him still buried deeply within her, both holding one another tightly in their arms.

"I love you Hinata," Sasuke said quietly before he kissed the top of her head.

"I love you too _my_ prince," she responded tiredly before nuzzling her face deeper into his chest and making him smile in exhilaration of her declaration.

Their exhausted bodies gave into sleep, lovingly cuddled together.


End file.
